Lincoln
Lincoln jest jednym z głównych bohaterów w drugim i trzecim sezonie. Początkowo pojawił się jako postać epizodyczna w pierwszym sezonie. W jego postać wciela się Ricky Whittle. Pierwszy raz mogliśmy go zobaczyć w odcinku Twilight's Last Gleaming. Lincoln jest pierwszym Ziemianinem jakiego poznajemy, jest wojownikiem z Leśnych Ludzi. Lincoln jest kochankiem Octavii Blake. Zawarł sojusz z Finnem Collinsem, zanim ten zmasakrował jego wioskę. Lincoln ma niespokojną relację z Bellamym, Clarke i Raven. Octavia raz z nim zerwała, by zostać ze swoimi ludźmi. Lincoln był lojalny swoim ludziom, zanim ci uznali, że zdradza ich z Octavią. Później został Żniwiarzem. Wciąż jest wierny swoim przyjaciołom i chce odzyskać zaufanie swoich ludzi. Często pomaga Przestępcom z powodu swojego związku z Octavią oraz dlatego, że wierzy, iż to, co jego ludzie robią Ludziom Nieba jest złe. Wczesne życie Według Indry, Lincoln zawsze kwestionował zasady Leśnych Ludzi. Lincoln opowiedział historię o tym, że gdy był chłopcem zobaczył mały statek, spadający na Ziemię z Arki. Znalazł w nim ciężko rannego mężczyznę, ale nie znał wtedy języka angielskiego, więc nie mógł się dowiedzieć co poszło nie tak. Przez trzy dni przynosił przybyszowi wodę i jedzenie, po tym czasie powiedział o tym ojcu, a ten kazał mu zabić mężczyznę. Lincoln powiedział też, że świat od zawsze próbuje go zmienić w potwora. Podczas jednej ze swoich podróży poznał Lunę. W serialu |-|Sezon 1 = |-|Sezon 2 = |-|Sezon 3 = Osobowość Lincoln wydaje się być opiekuńczy i nie dzieli sposobu życia innych Ziemian. Leczył Octavię, gdy była ranna i uratował kilkoro z Setki, przez użycie rogu ostrzegającego przed trującą mgłą. W Unity Day widać, że chce by jego ludzie i Setka żyła w pokoju. W Survival of the Fittest dowiadujemy się, że już wcześniej miał styczność z Podniebnymi Ludźmi, gdy jako dziecko zobaczył spadający statek. Wygląd fizyczny Lincoln ma jasnobrązową skórę, brązowe oczy i ogoloną głowę. Ma muskularne ciało i plemienne tatuaże na głowie, plecach, klatce piersiowej i ramionach. Jest uważany za fizycznie atrakcyjnego. Związki |-|Octavia Blake= Octavia Blake Lincoln pierwszy raz spotkał Octavię, gdy ta była ranna po upadku ze stromego wzgórza. Zadbał o jej rany i uratował ją przed znalezieniem przez innych Ziemian. Była mu za to wdzięczna. Po tym, jak jej brat Bellamy ją znalazł, wziął Lincolna za zakładnika i torturował go, ku przerażeniu Octavii. Octavia wypuściła Lincolna w Day Trip, kiedy jej brat był nieobecny, a przestępców miała halucynacje po zjedzeniu orzechów. W Unity Day Lincoln przyjął na siebie strzałę przeznaczoną dla Octavii, czym uratował jej życie. W We Are Grounders (Part 2) ponownie uratował jej życie, gdy odszedł z nią w środku bitwy z powodu strzały w jej nodze. W The 48 Lincoln wrócił do swojej wioski, co było dla niego prawie pewną śmiercią, by zdobyć lek na zatrutą ranę Octavii. Po tym jak został złapany przez Żniwiarzy, Octavia nie straciła nadziei na odnalezienie go, co udało jej się w Fog of War. Następnie Octavia wraz z Bellamym i Clarke pracowała nad przemianą Lincolna ze Żniwiarza na Ziemianina w Long Into an Abyss. W Rubicon kontynuowała pomaganie mu w walce z uzależnieniem od czerwonego narkotyku, w które popadł podczas bycia Żniwiarzem. W Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2) Lincoln ponownie wybrał Octavię ponad Ziemian i zaryzykował zerwaniem sojuszu między Ludźmi z Gór a Ziemianami, aby pójść po Octavię do Mount Weather. |-|Bellamy Blake= Bellamy Blake Pierwsze spotkanie Bellamy'ego i Lincolna było wrogie, ponieważ Bellamy myślał, że Lincoln porwał jego siostrę. Bellamy też zaczął podejrzewać, że Lincoln lubi Octavię po tym, jak zobaczył szkice Octavii w dzienniku Ziemianina. To wszystko doprowadziło Bellamy'ego do torturowania Lincolna w celu uzyskania informacji o Ziemianach i o tym, jak uratować Finna. W Unity Day Bellamy odkrywa związek Lincolna i Octavii, gdy widzi ich obejmujących się i gdy Lincoln ratuje jej życie. W We Are Grounders (Part 2) Bellamy traktuje go jako sojusznika, pozwalając mu przejąć opiekę nad Octavią i ocalić jej życie przed raną spowodowaną strzałą. W Fog of War Bellamy pomaga Octavii złapać Lincolna-Żniwiarza i sprowadzić go do obozu, by w Long Into an Abyss Clarke mogła go uratować. W Survival of the Fittest Bellamy i Lincoln łączą siły próbując przeniknąć do Mount Weather, lecz Lincoln poddaje się swojemu uzależnieniu, zdobytym za czasów bycia Żniwiarzem, zostawiając Bellamy'ego na łaskę ludzi z Mount Weather. W Rubicon Lincoln dowiaduje się, że pomimo niewykonania jego części planu Bellamy i tak osiągnął swój cel. |-|Indra= Indra |-|Nyko= Nyko Nyko jest przyjacielem Lincolna. Był skłonny przeciwstawić się swoim ludziom by pomóc Octavii, nawet jeśli miałaby go spotkać za to kara. O Lincolnie myśli jak o bratu i był zdolny miłosiernie zabić go, gdy myślał, że Lincoln nieodwracalnie zamienił się Żniwiarza. Później, po tym jak Raven została oskarżona o otrucie Gustusa i Podniebni Ludzie mieli uciec, Nyko i Lincoln się pożegnali. |-|Finn Collins= Finn Collins Lincoln dźgnął Finna zatrutym nożem w samoobronie. Nawet tortury nie skłoniły Lincolna do powiedzenia Przestępcom o antidotum, które mogło uratować życie Finna. Tylko Octavia wymusiła na nim odpowiedź, gdy pocięła się tym samym zatrutym nożem. Ostatecznie Lincoln i Finn pracują razem nad zawarciem pokoju pomiędzy swoimi ludźmi, lecz kończy się to niepowodzeniem i wojną między Ziemianami i Podniebnymi Ludźmi. Mimo wszystko po zabiciu przez Finna niewinnych ludzi, Lincoln domaga się dla niego kary, ponieważ zmasakrował jego wioskę. Pojawienie w odcinkach Zabite ofiary * Bezimienny mężczyzna z Podniebnych Ludzi, gdy był chłopcem * Vik, który miał wykonać egzekucję Clarke i Finna * Żniwiarz, by odwrócić uwagę innych Żniwiarzy, w celu uratowania Clarke i Finna * Inny Ziemianin, który był przemieniany w Żniwiarza w Mount Weather. * Strażnik Arki (z Żniwiarzami) * Sierżant Scott (z Żniwiarzami) * Cage Wallace Uwagi i ciekawostki * W swojej jaskini Lincoln ma kolekcję książek, w tym rysunki Ziemi i środowiska. Pokazują one, że przez pewien czas był zwiadowcą dla Leśnych Ludzi. Pokazuje to też, że jest artystą. ** Ma mapę tuneli Żniwiarzy. ** Są tam co najmniej dwa rysunki Octavii. ** Narysował nuklearną eksplozję na ścianie swojej jaskini. ** Używa piór jako zakładki. ** Ma obraz rzecznego węża, który zaatakował Octavię. ** Ma kilka rysunków Ludzi z Gór i Żniwiarzy. ** Zrobił kilka rysunków statku i notował ofiary śmiertelne wśród Setki. * Był pierwszym sygnałem, że na Ziemi istnieje wiele ludzkich plemion. * Lincoln był pierwszym Ziemianinem, który był miłym dla Podniebnych Ludzi i jedynym, który był gotów się poświęcić za jednego z nich. * Po Human Trials uzależnił się od wstrzykiwanych mu narkotyków. ** W Long Into an Abyss Lincoln się wyleczył i przestał być Żniwiarzem. ** W Survival of the Fittest znów walczy ze swoim uzależnieniem, gdy poświęca się dla Bellamy'ego i bierze kolejną dawkę. ** W Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2) okazuje się, że jest odporny na narkotyk. * Obecnie Lincoln jest jedynym Ziemianinem, który kiedykolwiek rezydował w Obozie Jaha. * Ricky nie ma dublera w niebezpiecznych scenach, we wszystkich sam wciela się w postać Lincolna. en:Lincoln fr:Lincoln de:Lincoln Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Leśni Ludzie Kategoria:Ziemianin